prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
February 8, 2013 Smackdown results
The February 8, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on February 5, 2013 at the Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Arena in Jacksonville, Florida. Summary On an explosive SmackDown, several former World Heavyweight Champions battled to impress the powers-that-be in the hopes that they might join Rey Mysterio, Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton in the World Heavyweight Title No. 1 Contender's Elimination Chamber Match at the upcoming pay-per-view of the same name. Plus, not even a suspension could keep World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio from bringing some color into Big Show's life. An emotionally driven Big Show opened SmackDown, claiming the recent treatment he had endured was completely unacceptable — a byproduct of being, in his opinion, unpopular. He said that when a Superstar was popular — like Alberto Del Rio — he could do whatever they wanted to. The giant insisted he simply couldn't understand the WWE Universe. Either he was getting called a “bully” for fighting Del Rio and Ricardo Rodriguez or a “coward” for hanging back in his hotel room to conduct his business. In contrast, he saw World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio being cheered for attacking him in his hotel room on Raw. Regardless, The World's Largest Athlete insisted the World Title would once again be his at WWE Elimination Chamber. Show went on to say SmackDown General Manager Booker T was largely to blame for the “double standard” he was experiencing, claiming the head of the blue brand was jealous of him. Scoffing at Del Rio's suspension, Big Show suggested that Booker may have helped his attacker get his room information in the first place. Denying the claims of the World Title No. 1 contender, Booker advised the enormous Superstar to worry instead about his huge SmackDown contest: Big Show vs. Kane! Before his match with “The Wildcat,” Cody Rhodes commented on embarking once again on his singles career — warning that if Kofi Kingston was looking to get in the way of that, he'd better think again. In a fierce match that followed, Kofi would nearly put Rhodes away with a high-crossbody off the top rope. But moments after Kingston escaped the near-fall, Rhodes grounded his high-flying opponent on the apron with the Disaster Kick, setting up the Cross Rhodes for the big victory. The grandson of a plumber is definitely back in singles competition and back in a big way! Already in the Elimination Chamber Match in nine days, an enthusiastic Bryan talked of joining The Big Red Monster at ringside as the masked Superstar attempted to impress his way into the dreaded structure. But Kane made it clear that he preferred the sounds of silence to the submission specialist's help. One of the greatest WWE Champions of all time — who held the illustrious title for 2,803 days in a single reign — Bruno Sammartino will finally be part of the WWE Hall of Fame! With Booker T and Teddy Long keeping a close eye on The Great Khali for possible Elimination Chamber consideration, the former World Heavyweight Champion took the fight to Titus O’Neil. But moments after putting down one-half of The Prime Time Players for the three-count, another former World Heavyweight Champion, Mark Henry, emerged. After hurling Titus into the ring barrier like a ragdoll, The World's Strongest Man engaged The Punjabi Giant. While Khali attempted to hit the Punjabi Plunge, Henry broke free — showing incredible strength as he executed The World's Strongest Slam on the enormous competitor as if he was a cruiserweight. Mark Henry then addressed the WWE Universe. And on his first night back on SmackDown, The World's Strongest Man declared that The Hall of Pain has reopened! Listing its latest victims — which now included not only Khali and Titus, but also Rey Mysterio, Daniel Bryan and Sin Cara after his attack on Raw — he left few questions of his destructive intentions. Henry stated that all of the destruction was the fault of Booker T for not including him to be a candidate for the upcoming Elimination Chamber Match. The former World Champion declared that he was not to be overlooked and demanded an explanation from the GM or he would destroy the entire SmackDown roster. Henry told Booker that if there was no room in the Elimination Chamber for him, he'd injure enough Superstars to make room himself. Though it seemed the head of SmackDown might be backed in the corner for a split second, he quickly pulled a rabbit out of his hat. Thinking on his feet, the five-time WCW Champion made the executive decision that if Henry could beat Randy Orton — who was already in the Chamber — he would earn a place in it as well. Prior to his match against Kane, The World's Largest Athlete was seen admonishing his bus driver for various things. As he walked away, it was revealed that suspended World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio had been watching the whole thing. With Booker T and Teddy Long looking on, The World's Largest Athlete entered the ring, looking to play spoiler as The Big Red Monster attempted to impress his way in the World Heavyweight Championship No. 1 Contender's Elimination Chamber Match at the upcoming pay-per-view. Ultimately, the giant would triumph in the absolute battle of the titans that followed with the KO Punch. Big Show's mood quickly shot back into pure exasperation, though, when Alberto Del Rio appeared on the TitanTron. The World Heavyweight Champion revealed that he had made friends with his No. 1 contender's disgruntled bus driver, inviting Big Show to come see the exciting changes he had made to his bus. When the enraged giant stomped his way back to the parking area, he discovered that all of the back tires on his bus were gone! Then, as he stood there trying to get a grasp on the situation, Del Rio dropped a bucket of orange paint all over The World's Largest Athlete and his super-sized ride from above — leaving the giant fuming as he and Rodriguez drove off, grinning ear to ear. Looking to show Booker T and Teddy Long how “A Real American” could take what he wanted — namely a spot in the upcoming Elimination Chamber Match — Jack Swagger locked horns with Justin Gabriel. After grabbing his opponent's leg mid-flight to ground the highflier literally, the aggressive Swagger proceeded to make him tap out to the “Patriot Act” ankle lock. Thanks to involvement of 3MB, a dominant Tensai was denied a pinfall on Drew McIntyre. Nevertheless, the interference did earn him the win over his air-guitar-playing adversary by disqualification. When 3MB continued their treacherous three-on-one assault after the bell, Brodus Clay busted onto the scene, helping Tensai to send the would-be rockers packing. And once The Funkadactyls joined them both in the ring, a reluctant Tensai was slowly persuaded to get funky right along with them. After recent troubles with Ryback, an American flag–waving Antonio Cesaro looked to take out his frustrations on Sin Cara. And despite an out-right flurry of offense from his masked opponent, a devastating uppercut by Cesaro — as Sin Cara was leaping off the top rope — set the United States Champion up to deliver the Neutralizer for the victory. Moments later, Cesaro interrupted The Miz — just as The Awesome One was giving an interview regarding the attack by Brock Lesnar on “Miz TV” Monday. The former WWE Champion attacked the disruptive United States Champion, sparking a backstage altercation that only ended when a series of referees pulled the two Superstars off each other. Competing on SmackDown for the first time since April 27, 2012, a furious Mark Henry battled Randy Orton, with major Elimination Chamber implications hanging in the balance. If The World's Strongest Man could overcome The Viper, he, too, would be added to the dreaded structure of calamity — and with it, a possible opportunity to challenge the World Heavyweight Champion at WrestleMania. And in the height of the brutal encounter — truly suited to be a prelude for the excruciating match that will take place in nine days —Orton's attempt to hit the RKO was quickly countered with absolute power. Henry smashed the nine-time World Champion into the corner with the force of a freight train, before hitting his second World's Strongest Slam of the night to overcome WWE's Apex Predator and take a place in the Elimination Chamber! Results ; ; *Dark Match: Bo Dallas defeated Corey Graves *Cody Rhodes defeated Kofi Kingston (3:31) *The Great Khali (w/ Hornswoggle & Natalya) defeated Titus O'Neil (1:33) *The Big Show defeated Kane (4:09) *Jack Swagger defeated Justin Gabriel (2:30) *Tensai defeated Drew McIntyre (w/ Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal) by DQ (1:12) *Antonio Cesaro defeated Sin Cara (2:20) *Mark Henry defeated Randy Orton (4:36) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Big Show screamed ‘double standard SD_703_Photo_001.jpg SD_703_Photo_002.jpg SD_703_Photo_008.jpg SD_703_Photo_009.jpg SD_703_Photo_012.jpg SD_703_Photo_010.jpg Cody Rhodes v Kofi Kingston SD_703_Photo_018.jpg SD_703_Photo_019.jpg SD_703_Photo_020.jpg SD_703_Photo_022.jpg SD_703_Photo_027.jpg SD_703_Photo_028.jpg The Great Khali v Titus O'Neil SD_703_Photo_031.jpg SD_703_Photo_037.jpg SD_703_Photo_038.jpg SD_703_Photo_040.jpg SD_703_Photo_042.jpg SD_703_Photo_048.jpg The Big Show v Kane SD_703_Photo_052.jpg SD_703_Photo_053.jpg SD_703_Photo_054.jpg SD_703_Photo_055.jpg SD_703_Photo_056.jpg SD_703_Photo_057.jpg SD_703_Photo_058.jpg SD_703_Photo_059.jpg SD_703_Photo_060.jpg SD_703_Photo_061.jpg SD_703_Photo_062.jpg SD_703_Photo_063.jpg SD_703_Photo_064.jpg SD_703_Photo_065.jpg SD_703_Photo_066.jpg SD_703_Photo_067.jpg SD_703_Photo_068.jpg SD_703_Photo_069.jpg Jack Swagger v Justin Gabriel SD_703_Photo_071.jpg SD_703_Photo_072.jpg SD_703_Photo_073.jpg SD_703_Photo_074.jpg SD_703_Photo_075.jpg SD_703_Photo_076.jpg SD_703_Photo_077.jpg SD_703_Photo_078.jpg SD_703_Photo_079.jpg SD_703_Photo_080.jpg SD_703_Photo_081.jpg SD_703_Photo_082.jpg SD_703_Photo_083.jpg SD_703_Photo_084.jpg SD_703_Photo_085.jpg Tensai v Drew McIntyre SD_703_Photo_086.jpg SD_703_Photo_087.jpg SD_703_Photo_088.jpg SD_703_Photo_089.jpg SD_703_Photo_090.jpg SD_703_Photo_091.jpg SD_703_Photo_092.jpg SD_703_Photo_093.jpg SD_703_Photo_094.jpg SD 703 Photo 095.jpg SD_703_Photo_096.jpg SD_703_Photo_097.jpg SD_703_Photo_099.jpg SD_703_Photo_100.jpg SD_703_Photo_101.jpg SD_703_Photo_102.jpg Antonio Cesaro v Sin Cara SD_703_Photo_103.jpg SD_703_Photo_104.jpg SD_703_Photo_105.jpg SD_703_Photo_106.jpg SD_703_Photo_107.jpg SD_703_Photo_108.jpg SD_703_Photo_109.jpg SD_703_Photo_110.jpg SD_703_Photo_111.jpg SD_703_Photo_112.jpg SD_703_Photo_113.jpg SD_703_Photo_114.jpg Mark Henry v Randy Orton SD_703_Photo_116.jpg SD_703_Photo_117.jpg SD_703_Photo_118.jpg SD_703_Photo_119.jpg SD_703_Photo_120.jpg SD_703_Photo_121.jpg SD_703_Photo_122.jpg SD_703_Photo_123.jpg SD_703_Photo_126.jpg SD_703_Photo_127.jpg SD_703_Photo_130.jpg SD_703_Photo_128.jpg SD_703_Photo_129.jpg SD_703_Photo_124.jpg SD_703_Photo_125.jpg SD_02052013cm_0964.jpg SD 703 Photo 131.jpg SD_703_Photo_132.jpg SD_703_Photo_133.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #703 at CAGEMATCH.net * #703 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2013 television events